


Never Far Away

by noveltea



Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now she sleeps with one eye open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.
> 
> Original prompt by beth_soprano (LJ): Sanctuary, Helen, now she sleeps with one eye open

She's seen so much in her long, long life.

She's done things she's incredibly proud of, and things that make her feel shame. She's experienced wonders she could never have dreamed of.

She's made a difference; at least, she hopes she has.

It her greatest dream; something that helps her through the nights.

Something to fight off the nightmares.

But they're never too far away.


End file.
